Stroke is the 4th leading cause of death and a leading cause of disability in the United States. It is imperative that new treatments for stroke prevention, acute therapy, and recovery be efficiently developed. This application is to form a Los Angeles - Southern California Regional Coordinating Center (LASC RCC) that will marshal a network of 49 acute stroke and rehabilitation medical centers in Los Angeles and Orange Counties, to perform 5-10 NINDS Stroke Clinical Trial Network prevention, acute, and recovery clinical trials efficiently and excellently. Participating hospitals in the network include 7 acadeic and 33 mixed academic-community and community medical centers. Twelve Working Groups with expertise in specific neurovascular research domains will facilitate trial implementation within the Network and serve as a resource to the RCC leadership and to individual performance sites. The four specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) perform high quality NINDS Stroke Clinical Trial (NSTN) acute and prevention trials throughout Los Angeles and Orange Counties; 2) perform high quality NSTN recovery and rehabilitation trials throughout Los Angeles and Orange Counties; 3) ensure participation of high volumes of underserved populations in NSTN trials, including women, Hispanic-American, African- American, and other minority populations; and 4) educate fellows, residents, medical students, premedical students, and junior faculty to engage in stroke translational research.